Death and Injury/Gallery 1
Standing and Dead S3E6 Sniffles.png|Sniffles got rubbed the wrong way. Applehead.jpeg|Disco Bear really is rotten to the core. S4E5 Poor!.png|Flippy's ashes are not meant to be spread. S4E2 Lammy suffering.png|This one's confirmed by Kenn Navarro. Burn2.png|So is this one. S3E7 3outof3.png|Triple kill! S3E9 SF Pop, The Mole and Handy.png|Handy actually knows they're all dead and is cheering any way. This makes more sense when you remember that Pop is an idiot and The Mole is blind. Aw shucks cvbnnm.PNG|When you die, you lose your sense of balance. Icicles.jpg|Pretty ice, huh? S2E9 Mime's death.png|Dead Mime, seconds before his head falls off. S3E14 Elevatordeath.png|It's like he didn't feel a thing. Date 24.jpg|Strange enough on its own, dead Lumpy also lost a foot before this scene. Sin título (5).png|Disco Bear's so desperate that he's dancing with a corpse. Burntbyyoyo.png|Strange how his legs got longer. S4E3 Twirlingdead.png|Sliced in half, but still on two legs. Halfofnutty.png|And he sticks the landing. Distractedwithtoy-0.png|The force is weak with Petunia. Twoprongs.png|Notice Petunia has been flattened as well. BDYTYA_25.png|How can Giggles' eyeballs still be in her head if she was sliced horizontally? Bandicam_2014-07-22_06-21-09-869.jpg| Poor Giggles. Snap37.png|Didn't see that coming. Bowling.jpeg|At least he got a strike. S3E6 Petunia hammer.png|The Pod Lumpy just wants to fix her. Tear-off.png|All guys cringed at this death. S3E11 Shifty's death.png|Really, Shifty. Also, where did the blood that he slipped on even come from? S3E14 Chopped Mime.png|How would hitting an axe against elevator doors help in the first place? Skeletons.png|Mime, Toothy, and Disco Bear are disintegrated by Cub's vomit. Blackenedflaky.png|Flaky after being electrocuted. GOWAB popandcubfates.png|That's for reducing Cub to a dog. Eaten S4E4 PP Birds.png|I call this "feeding the birds". Tffgftgtfgftg.png|People need to stop dragging Flaky places. Only_quills_and_dandruff.png|What did I just tell you? Orca whale.jpg|Russell spaghetti. HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 10.png|Just living up to its name. Green Snake.jpg|Petunia's dead, but Lumpy isn't. S3E21 Dead Mr. Pickels.png|Even Mr. Pickels has been killed at least once, assuming that he's not just an inanimate object. HTF TV Mime to five 70.png|Giggles after being attacked by killer ducks. S3E9 Russell's skull.png|Russell, chewed to the bone by his own fish. S2E10 Sniffles.png|If you're in a same place as a sugar-addicted friend, NEVER.....EVER.....disguise yourself as a candy cane! S3E5 Injuried Lumpy.png|Lumpy's relationship with animals in a nutshell. Milk Pong face.png|Lumpy's face devoured by a rat. Deathbyturtle.png|This turtle was hungry for moose. Smoochie Shark.jpg|This shark is hungry for skunk. Anteating.png|It's not just the Tree Friends who get in danger... sharkeatsgull.png|See what we mean? Deadgoat.png|It's eat or be eaten. Grind.jpg|"Okay, I'm going to freeze myself starting tomorrow!" ~28 - Happy Trails Pt. 2 - Jumping the Shark.png|Either Lifty or Shifty gets eaten by sharks... 2ndTrails15.png|...then the other one follows suit. Stayback.png|Before. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_68.png|After. Terrifiedcrowd.png|It was confirmed that everyone in the circus is killed by the ducks. Winginit7.png|Cuddles getting eaten by a shark. Godzira.png|Lumpy and Cub getting eaten by Godzilla. Godzilla!.png|Flaky about to be eaten by Godzilla. S3E1 The Demon eats Petunia.png|Squid demons enjoy human flesh. Or anything close. S3E9 Bloodonfloor.png|Petunia is about to endure what Giggles went through... S3E9 Toiletdeath.png|...being eaten butt-first by a piranha. Smoochie_Snake_2.jpg|How's that snake suppose to fit Toothy's big head in its mouth? Decapitation (head comes off) Disco Bear Decapitated in Ipso Fatso.jpg|Disco Bear experiences an unexpected outcome of hitting a cable. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-05h27m56s115.png|Sorry, The Mole, I didn't see you there. STV1E13.1 Cuddles and Flippy's deaths.png|If this is a blood pool, where's the diving board? All there is is Cuddles and Flippy's remains. Sniffleshead.jpeg|Sniffles is always one step a-head. Out sight 19.jpg|Mimes, pumpkins, no difference really. S3E23 Wtf 033.png|Do you wanna build a snowman? Wipe 71.jpg|Just when she thought she was safe. S4E1 Petundeath.png|Never rest where someone can stomp on you. S4E1 Look dad! A fallen head!.PNG|"OOH!" Cub seems fascinated. S4E1 You're Kraken Me Up Giggles.png|How the Kraken makes puppets. SparMe 8.jpg|You can use your head for many things - bowling is not one of them. S3E21 He is dead.png|The only time Mole killed himself with his driving. IRE1 Violence Cartoon.png|The beginning of the entire carnage! S4E3 Buns of Steal 21.png|Lifty's veins are very strong. Oh no.jpg|Someone couldn't weight to put that down. S4E9 Sniffles Without His Head.png|Nothing says "off with his head!" like a guillotine. Balloonhead.png|Who knew a sweater could do this? Fall Out Boy beheaded.jpg|Fall Out Boy sure likes to roll! Spine_detachment.png|This didn't go well. S4E5 Headbowl.png|That's one creepy chip bowl. S1E3 Gigglesbeheaded.png|Splendid should try flying with his eyes open next time. Goof10.PNG|Say "cheese". Keepin 17.jpg|Flaky after being used like a mace. TWSotT PetuniaBeforeDeath.png|Giggles with her neck severed. S4E6 PYB33.png|This is definitely a keeper! Aw_shucks_cvbnnm.PNG|The carnival isn't safe. Books_9.jpg|Neither is the library.. False Alarm 20.png|You can probably guess the reference. S4E5 Headpopsoff.png|Pop's head popped off! S3E24 After the destruction.png|Toothy lost his head. Truffles lost his body. Skinned Raw Claw.png|Claw machines are rigged so that they can kill Cuddles! Flaky0.jpg|You shouldn't push Flaky places either. STV1E13.3 Faceless Fliqpy.png|Flippy and Fliqpy's "face off". Skinless.png|This one takes off more than just your undies.. Suicuide.jpg|The most well-known suicide death in the series. Famiar.png|You're better off NOT being saved by Splendid. LBE2 Confirmed Death.png|Why is all of the skin on Russell's face a simple line here. Shreddinglump.png|Lumpy is skinned alive by The Mole. Mimephotos2.png|Mime's death in See What Develops. Sleight_69.jpg|Flippy wearing Shifty's skin. Toothythroughlumpy.png|The lower half of Toothy is skinned off, most likely by Lumpy's ribs. S3E19 redmeat.png|Mime after Fliqpy's attack. Topped Off S4E3 BOS Dead Shifty.png|It doesn't pay to be bad... S3E23 Wtf 028.png|...but in HTF it doesn't to be good either. Sight 57.jpg|Toothy is now Pac-Beaver. S4E7 Lammy's death.png|Never pop bubbles in your pool. S4E4 Sniffles' Death.png|Sniffles brain is good for things like painting the sidewalk. 3-htf-pitchin-impossible.jpg|She could have ducked. She knew what was happening. STV1E1.2 99.PNG|The effects of a sheet of ice slicing your head, yet also breaking the laws of physics. S3E9 SF Mime.png|Spock does not approve of this. Jam 26.jpg|This must be a cymbal for something. Brain 22.jpg|Amazing how the brain isn't cut in half. Tear-off.png|Guess we know what happened to Petunia's hair. S3E11 Swelter Skelter Nutty's death 2.png|Nutty has a very fragile skull. Like an eggshell. Date 13.jpg|Holy smokes...Lumpy has a brain! S3E13 Flaky's death.PNG|Flaky's been topped off twice. S4E5 Headbowl.png|How did those chips get there? Books 6.jpg|Paper cuts run deep. Headslice.png|If it wasn't for Cubtron's crying, this wouldn't have happened. (possibly) Brainyolk.png|If you were a giant, these would be the perfect eggs. S1E4 Crazyantics dead Sniffles.PNG|Sniffles after a run-in with his natural enemies. Hurdle2.png|Always tie your shoes first. Sight 81.jpg|Sorry Handy. Didn't see you there. Posthumous Acts (caused by the dead) Cuddles and Giggles kissing while dead.png|Til' death do us part. Or maybe after that. S4E4 PP Handy.png|The Mole posthumously kills Handy. Indexrink.jpg|Disco Bear was killed posthumously by Flaky. Halfcuddles.jpeg|Flaky posthumously killed Cuddles. Sight 85.jpg|Nutty killed by a dead Sniffles' mechanical airplane. S3E18 Htf3.png|Lumpy posthumously performed his stunt and killed Toothy. Firstaidkit.jpeg|Sniffles posthumously grabs a first-aid kit. (a little too late) S3E20 Breaking Wind 25.png|Handy posthumously kills Toothy. cub concrete solution.png|Cub posthumously killed by Nutty's cement-filled stomach. Pooiou.PNG|Cuddles (and Lumpy) posthumously kill Handy. Date 24.jpg|Lumpy posthumously walks to Giggles' front door. S4E3 BOS Dead Shifty.png|Lifty avenges his own death. popsthumously.png|Pop's corpse helps the environment punish Lumpy. Killing spree.jpg|Cuddles posthumously helps Flippy with one of his kills. Bbfhdrhfuhuhtfg.png|Toothy posthumously kills Fliqpy... Zombiehole.png|...and a bunch of other characters. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 8.png|Flaky posthumously kills Disco Bear again. WTracks163.png|Lumpy posthumously kills Giggles, Petunia, and Sniffles. Doublekill.png|Flaky posthumously kills The Mole. At the same time Nutty posthumously killed them both. Trapped_Arm.png|Shifty posthumously drags Lifty to the bottom of the ocean. Destroyed_Bridge.png|Nutty and Lumpy both caused this. Wipe_66.jpg|Nutty posthumously flings Lumpy off his board. Jam_31.jpg|Sniffles' organs made this happen. Towngoesboom.png|Since Petunia started the fire in this episode, she posthumously kills almost every character who dies. S3E7 Earhealingfire.png|Giggles posthumously burns all of these characters. S3E23 NTP30.png|The Mole is posthumously killed by Handy and Lumpy. S3E21 Toothy's ironic death.png|Lumpy posthumously kills Toothy. S4E2 Lammy suffering.png|Sniffles posthumously kills Lammy. S4E7 ST The Mole.png|Every character in Spare Tire was posthumously killed by Pop and Lumpy. Strainer.jpg|Cuddles' dead body falls on Toothy. AW210.png|Lifty and Shifty posthumously kill Petunia. Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|Mime posthumously kills Handy. Deadlumpycop.jpg|Handy posthumously kills Lumpy. Cement Block.png|He does it again! Stomach..png|Sneaky posthumously rips out a tiger soldiers stomach. TTIM_23.PNG|Sniffles threw the cursed idol to Cub... Treasure_those_Idol_Moments.png|and Cub's carcass did the same to Flaky. S4E4 Herewegoagain.png|Sniffles posthumously gets Lumpy killed by his pet. S3E14 Giggles' death.png|Pop posthumously kills Giggles, while simultaneously killing Handy. Rocketroadkill.png|Sniffles is posthumously killed by Disco Bear when his Disco Ball knocks over his rocket. Asyouwish----popisdead.JPG|Pop... Asyouwish---mime_explode.JPG|...and Mime are posthumously killed by Disco Bear and Sniffles' wishes. Hotsteam.png|Disco Bear might have posthumously killed Lumpy. 2ndTrails28.png|Sniffles posthumously flies Flippy and Handy in the sun. Popslatereaction.png|He also posthumously kills Cub. Burn-induced S3E7 Gigglesburnt.png|Looks like someone tried the spicy nachos. S3E14 Giggles' death.png|Pop and Handy burnt to a crisp. Imageshifty.jpg|Shifty burns to death by melting gold. Mutilated Face.jpg|Flippy invents the first skunkburger. Bony-flaky.jpeg|Those are not special effects. Boiled.jpg|Lifty and Shifty killed by boiling water, thanks to Splendid! STV1E1.2 PT2 37.PNG|Splendid's heat vision turns Lumpy into a cosmonaut. Stayin' Alive 50.PNG|Both of these deaths involved heat. STV1E4.2 Lumpy's death.png|Lumpy after an encounter with Petunia's heater. marshmellows and porcupine.png|Just roasting some marshmallows... and a porcupine. STV1E13.2 Burning Mime.png|There's no limit to how much pain Mime can stand without making a peep. S3E18 Brake the Cycle Explosion.png|This was supposed to happen to Russell. burntbyyoyo.png|This started with his crotch. Burningdisco.png|Whats worse then being burnt all over and not being able to see whats causing it. Eyesashes.png|If the ashes don't spread immediately, try using a baseball. Ls2.PNG|Pop is the victim of a fire engine exploding. Discoonfire.png|Disco Bear's inferno. Flame.jpg|If you blink you will definitely miss this shot in the episode. Burn2.png|I think that pizza might have needed to cool a little longer. S1E4 Crazyantics Antlion killed Sniffles with fire.PNG|The first time the ants have killed Sniffles. Magicfail.png|Another magic act gone wrong. 008.jpg|How to make Petunia brain popcorn. 97STS.png|That girl is on fire. 98STS.png|So are these bears. 2ndGTB110.png|Why lasers aren't legal in parks. Rockettothesun.jpg|This is what they get for throwing Lumpy out. STV1E1.2 PT2 61.PNG|Amazing how she is able to survive with half her head missing. Flaming.jpg|These two just can't seem to stop setting themselves on fire. Axeburn.png|Kind of reminds me of House Warming. S3E14 5.png|So much paper work wasted. AW117.png|At least he got the fire truck he's always wanted. Carolchaos.png|Giggles would be the one character out of the four to burn. 2ndGTB90.png|I swear this is like the 1000th time this has happened to these two. STV1E1.2 From Hero to Eternity.png|This leads to the Earth's core where there is lava. BBQSmL19.png|Charcoals or grills don't sit well inside or out. Deadpop.png|Another burning death for Pop? He is on fire! 104STS.png|Sniffles, Flaky, Lifty, Shifty, and Petunia are debatably killed by Lumpy's lights. Beforedeath.jpg|Toothy should've put on some sunblock. Sliced and Split Happy-tree-friends-hole-lotta 3dke3 480x270 1gczfc.jpg|Want an apple? Here's one, Cuddles-flavored! Snifdeath.jpg|This is what happens when you take a cursed artifact from its natural habitat. Indexgigflaky.jpg|Very strong optic nerves. S3E14 Oh no.png|When exiting an out of control elevator, run, don't stroll. LBE5 Dead Petunia.png|This is not what they mean by break up. don't yank my chain 3.PNG|Logs don't just randomly float in rivers. S3E18 Mimedie.png|Mime apple. STV1E2.1 Toothy's death.png|Who wants Toothy-flavoured face cake? LBE5 Handy's death.png|When riding on a ride, make sure there aren't any hazards around. SFKY 15.PNG|Ever wrapping your whole body around it won't save you. IMG 20131119 215159.jpg|One of the funniest blunders in HTF history! Half Handy.PNG|Why glass and rollercoasters don't mix. Deathofsniffles.png|Don't trust the crazy. Tablecrush.png|Is this a crushed death or a sliced death? Halfskunk.png|The fin's stronger than the look out window. Lump.jpg|This is a magic act because the intestines are still in one piece. Flakysplit.png|Apparently Flaky's the only one that does lose her bones when slice in half. Protection.jpg|Hard hats save lives. Sweetdeath.png|One of the many inconsistent deaths in this ridiculous show, one of them being stairs slicing your body. Nuttysplit.jpg|Unless you're the Hulk, please don't try to hold up a bridge with your bare hands. Hfgtgghgy.png|Lumpy's magic act continues. S4E3 Buns of Steal 7.png|Giggles sliced in half by Lifty. File:HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_9.png|Never mind Cuddles at least kept his skull. Filmsliced.png|CUT! Wrong movie. S4E3 Buns of Steal 15.png|Every man cringed at the sight of this. BanjoFrenzy18.jpg|This banjo is part sword. Armsgoof.png|Mime mustn't be very strong. He's more used to carrying invisible objects (or thin air). Ouch.png|One thing... Flakyggg.png|...leads to another. Icecubecuddles.png|The way Splendid makes ice cubes. Enter 11.jpg|Don't mess with Buddhist Monkey. Or his garden. Enter 7.jpg|We warned you. Hulahoops2.png|Do the hula. Hurdle2.png|The result of not tying your shoelaces at the games. S3E17 Giggles' death.png|That's not how you play cards! Ejectfail.png|This ejector seat has a few bugs. Sight 85.jpg|Rest in pieces, Nutty. Choppedup.jpeg|Pop after falling into helicopter blades. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident4.jpg|Handy loses his lower half. Twoprongs.png|A Ferris wheel did this. Differentbloodcolors.png|Toothy meets his biggest fan. Happy Tree Friends Meat Me For Lunch.jpg|Lifty vs. deli slicer. Dangerouswindow.png|Cuddles vs. bus window. 22LIS.png|Cub split in half by Lumpy's antlers. 61LIS.png|Slides split his sides. Try saying that three times fast. Halfcuddles.jpeg|Ain't that the truth. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 5.png|Flaky cubes. Date 12.jpg|Handy chopped by the hood of his truck. STV1E1.2 76.PNG|Splendid's laser vision cuts deep. STV1E1.2 97.PNG|Ice isn't nice. Slicedraccoons.png|Lifty and Shifty cut in half by a rope. S4E4 PP The Mole's death.png|Hey look he actually does have eyes. MoleCity 7.jpg|At least the balloons are okay. S3E14 Mime's death.png|Just when Mime thought he was being rescued. Mouse 4.jpg|Watch where you're swinging your knife Flippy! Hike 14.jpg|Why you don't eat a lot before running from a bear. Shreddedbyfan.png|Cuddles meets his biggest fan. Tabledeath.png|Lumpy: Now that the pilots dead, I can use my electronics in peace. Brain_22.jpg|If he was cut horizontally, why is there a vertical cut in his brain? S3E18 Mimedie.png|This isn't the first time a character was sliced to look like an apple. Jam_26.jpg|Dead Handy with not ears. STV1E13.2 Disco Bear dead.png|Poor Disco Bear. S3E9 Takethatalienscum.png|How long was Sniffles prepared to stand still with his eyes closed before dying? S3E9 Mimeslice.png|A prime example of how fragile they are. S3E23 Wtf 028.png|Handy killed Santa on Christmas! S3E24 After the destruction.png|Sniffles and Flaky were sliced. Flaky's death.PNG|Flaky would rather cower in fear instead of going around the tree, or any place of the street. S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Injuried Cuddles.png|Is he ok? S3E7 Deadtunia.png|Giggles slices Petunia in half with a lightsaber. S3E14 Owch.png|Cuddles gets caught in an elevator. Tunneloflove----moledies.JPG|Cords kill! Cubsplosion.png|Cub is sliced to pieces by hula hoops. BanjoFrenzy19.jpg|Cuddles is sliced in half by a banjo. Killedsnake.png|Moose are a snake's natural predator. Bursting with Pain S3E17 Seconds before.png|This is what happens when you put a vacuum from "suck" to "blow" on someone. S3E17 Lammy and Truffles.png|That's right, video bombers appear inside you. S3E3 Qq.PNG|Lumpy is part balloon animal. Sea what found 4.png|Sadly, Russell is not. Swallow_23.jpg|Why you should chew your food before swallowing it. Lumplel.png|Lumpy's about to blow. Vlcsnap-00001.png|Along with his only on-screen death. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 23.png|A big dope cracks like an egg upon hitting the ground, while a tiny bird is unharmed. Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|The catch of the day is...not Handy. Asyouwish---mime explode.JPG|Pop goes the deer mime! STV1E13.2 About to pop.png|Nutty gets a swelled head...literally. Fathead.png|Someone should have thought this through better. Popgoesthemole.png|His head bursts. STV1E1.2 Cuddles inflated.png|If someone gives you mouth-to-mouth, hope it isn't Splendid. Under 119.jpg|What happens when a mini-sub grows out of your nose. Headsplat.png|What a crack-up! BoomBlood.jpg|His poor, poor eardrums. 100STS.png|Cub is combustible. Splatterwindow.png|Death by pear. STV1E13.2 Mime's death.png|What happens when you drink too much alcohol. S3E21 Lumpyisabouttodie.png|Sunlight is dangerous! 2ndTrails28.png|Sniffles agrees. STV1E1.2 101.PNG|Fun Fact: These guys are very fragile. TCOD136.png|Char Sui upon messing with Buddhist Monkey. Toothsplosion.png|Toothy's body blowing up. Toothy's organs.png|What's left of him. Splatter.png|Petunia's body breaks apart on impact with the car window. Expandingheads.png|Toothy's head pops. DeadmimeandDB.png|Along with Mime and Disco Bear. IMG_2217.png|Many characters are smashed against Splendid's breath. Eye Scream Tooth.png|Toothy's famous death from Eye Candy. Meltedsnowskunk.jpg|Four-eyes the snowskunk. Nmnm.PNG|At least he got out of the house. S3E19 Acts 14.png|Forget eyes in the front, you need eyes at the back of your head to sense Flippy. Dszffggygy.png|There you go, folks. Eye sockets look like the insides of grapefruits. S3E10 Eyeshot!.PNG|A rare moment Flippy receives pain instead of giving it. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h53m17s91.png|Don't stare directly at the sun... Binocularface.jpg|...or you'll look like this. S4E8 CP Petunia.png|Learn how to use slingshots. S3E11 Shifty's death.png|Eyes cold Shifty. Scissor Eyes.png|Now that's scary looking. Deathbycans.png|Aye aye "eye". Hurt (2).jpg|Why you shouldn't put your eye too close to the drain. Eyeow.png|Why telescopes are not a wise choice in snowball fights. Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-07-561.jpg|Eggbeaters can beat more than just eggs. Keepin 22.jpg|Toothy wanted to see the film up close. Mrkrabseye.png|A result of helium intake. Russell.jpg|Russell needs another eyepatch. HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_10.png|Nutty wants Toothy's eye candy. Eyes-cold-lemonade-o.gif|Ewww... Sight_54.jpg|You just had to bring technology into the simple art of making a paper plane? Sight_84.jpg|That has to hurt. Gullvision.png|Scratch that this must feel a lot worse. Rays2.png|Poor Cub. Eyestalks.png|Nutty somehow survives this. ClAct73.png|If this happened to any other character they would be dead. Jam_16.jpg|A guitar caused this. Straweye.png|Thanks Mole. STV1E13.2 Eye injury.png|Giggles' eyes get caught in a propeller. Sight 33.jpg|Squick! OW.png|Cringing so hard. Cryingblood.png|I'm blind! Giggles_with_a_broken_lightbulb.png|And yet the glass somehow ends up getting all over her face. Under_112.jpg|Lumpy's eye is useless now. Under_114.jpg|This is what happens when your eye is disconnected from your optic nerve. S3E3 Topeye.png|Lumpy getting what he deserves. LBE1 Giggles' Injury 1.png|Dating Cro-Marmot has its problems. Lookbecomemain.png|Nutty's head becomes a beehive. S4E8 Surrender.png|Toothy has received so many eye injuries in the past that this one doesn't even bother him. SciSmM22.png|Sniffles is impaled in the eye. TCOD23.png|"You're fired!" LBE3 Dead Petunia.png|This is probably why Petunia started dating Handy. TCTofL38.png|This couldn't get any worse. TCTofL76.png|Yes it can. TCTofL94.png|Yuck, what did I step in? BasSmC6.png|Flaky's eye starts bulging. Eyefountain.png|Blood fountain. Eyeoftheneedle.png|Where the needle really hurts. Category:Image Galleries